vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hollow
The Hollow (Louisiana Creole: Kre Nan Hun) is the spirit of an unknown witch-werewolf hybrid. It was summoned forth by Vincent Griffith many years ago and was served loyally by Eva Sinclair, who was corrupted by the Hollow's influence. It has since returned, taking advantage of the desperation felt by humans, werewolves, and witches who wants to take down the tyrannical Beast Marcel Gerard. In order to gain power and grow stronger, the Hollow needs the sacrifice of young New Orleans witches, including Adam Folsom and Hope Mikaelson. The Hollow is a member of the Labonair Family. Early History Nothing is known about the origins of the Hollow. However, according to Vincent, the Hollow is much older than the Ancestors and is incredibly powerful. Since it's original death, it's obtained followers to perform it's dark deeds. 1953 Clusters of violent rituals take place in four different locations over the span of two months. 1992 Similar clusters of violent rituals occurred in different location than prior years, this time in Algiers, Tremé, the Bayou and Marigny. 2014-2019 During this period of time, several witches, werewolves and humans became involved with the Hollow, intending to perform sacrificial magic in its name. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Adam Folsom is spirited away by the Hollow in an abandoned house. In No Quarter, the Hollow is seen as a blue ball of light. The spirit lingered in the old abandoned house from where Adam disappeared. The Hollow's sigil, the , is seen all over the neighborhoods of New Orleans and is reported to both Vincent Griffith and Marcel Gerard by various informants. In Haunter of Ruins, the Hollow works through one of its followers, a Zealot. The Zealot attempts to sacrifice four children in the Hollow's name, informing Vincent that since Vincent was the one who gave it breath, it now needed to "feed." In Keepers of the House, the Hollow uses Hope Mikaelson to deliver a message to Vincent and the Mikaelson family: "The Hollow is coming". Multiple birds then fell from the sky around Hope. With its last follower dead, Will Kinney became the Hollow's new conduit, giving him magical powers that could be used against anyone who intended to interfere with its plans. It was seen again when Klaus and Marcel became victims to the Hollow's anchorage spell, which resulted in the Hollow anchoring itself to the Earth through them. This is seemingly confirmed by Hope when she has a dream about her father being infected by the Hollow. After she wakes up from her dream, she fearfully whispers that the Hollow has arrived. In I Hear You Knocking, In Bag of Cobras, Vincent reveals that whenever the Hollow resurfaces there are four killings in four very distinct locations, and he didn't know why. Later, Klaus throws a party in hopes of luring the Hollow's followers to the Compound, so that he can kill them. At the party, Vincent is able to track down the Hollow's High Priest, Dominic, who reveals that the Hollow needs to feed on power and energy. Though the children who were planned to be sacrificed would have made it content, it would prefer the death of someone much older and more powerful - such as an Original Vampire. However, someone as powerful as the Beast Marcel Gerard would be enough. Dominic also states the Hollow wants freedom, as being a spirit doesn't allow it full access to its power and intends to be brought back to life. In order to be resurrected, it needs four pieces of its remains, two of which have been found. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Personality Physical Appearance In her spirit form, the Hollow appears as a bright ball of light, surrounded by a light blue color. As a shadow, it is a black mist in the shape of a presumed human, with claw-like hands and glowing blue eyes. As a shadow, her human form is shrouded in darkness though has the appearance of a teenager. She also has a birth mark on her left shoulder, exactly like that of the Labonair Family of the Crescent Wolves. Powers and Abilities The Hollow's mental abilities seem quite formidable. She can create powerful illusions strong enough to make Klaus, the Original Hybrid, believe that he was being staked. She can also convince her victims to do her bidding. She is also a werewolf, as a member of the Labonair family, though, seemingly, has not triggered her curse. Weaknesses Followers * † (Inferred by Vincent) * † (Inferred by Vincent) *Zealot † *Acolyte † *Four other Acolytes † *Lara † *Will Kinney † *Dominic † (High Priest) Appearances The Hollow’s appearances in The and who it has turned into to antagonize Klaus and Marcel. Appearances Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Spirit Form, as Blue Light) *''No Quarter'' (Spirit Form, as a Ball of Blue Light) *''Haunter of Ruins'' (Followers, Spirit Form as Blue Light (Flashback) and as a Ball of Blue Light) *''Keepers of the House'' (Followers, Spirit Form as Blue Light) *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Spirit Form, as a Ball of Blue Light and Shadow) *''Bag of Cobras (Remains) *High Water and a Devil's Daughter (Also possessing Sofya Voronova) Illusions The Hollow has been portrayed by additional actors. It consists of: *Azel James as Dying Man (I Hear You Knocking) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (I Hear You Knocking) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) Possessions *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova (High Water and a Devil's Daughter) Name Trivia *In ''Keepers of the House, it is shown that when the Sacrificial Anchorage Spell is performed and that someone looks at the Hollow in its domain, they can fall victim to its influence. *According to Dominic, in Bag of Cobras, the Ancestors were the only thing keeping the Hollow at bay and when the link to the Ancestral Plane was severed, it was freed. *The Hollow has similar traits with the first Immortal, Silas. **Both have strong telepathic abilities, able to enter the minds of others, appearing as whomever it wishes, and can create life-like illusions; both of which made Klaus think he was being stabbed with a White Oak Stake while using the form of someone he knows. *It needs four of its bones in order to be resurrected in the human world. Only two of the bones have been found (one of which was revealed to be Papa Tunde's Blade), while the other two remain unknown. *In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, it's revealed that the Apisi/Lockwood werewolf bloodline were the chosen guardians of the Hollow's bones. **This made Tyler Lockwood the last living member until he was killed by Damon Salvatore. *The Hollow, needing a place to hide from the returned Ancestors, possesses the vampire Sofya Voronova. Gallery TO402-077-Unknown Dark Entity.png TO403-065-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-071-Entity.png TO404-117-The Hollow.png TO404-125-The Hollow.png TO404-148-Marcel~The Hollow.png TO405-015-Mikael Hallucination~Klaus.png TO405-029-Marcel~Hollow.png TO405-030-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-032-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-045~Hollow Elijah~Marce.png TO405-046-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-047-Hollow Klaus-Marce~Hollow Elijah.png TO405-048-Hollow Klaus-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-054-Klaus~Hollow Mikael.png TO405-055-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-075-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-076~Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-078-Klaus-Hollow Freya-Hollow_Mikael.png TO405-085-Hollow Freya.png TO405-087-Hollow Freya.png TO405-091-Representational Totem Channeling Spell-Hollow.png TO405-093-The Hollow.png TO405-107-Marcel-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-111~Marcel-Klaus-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-116-The Hollow.png References See also Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids